The Void Ring
by TechnoHex
Summary: Jason's been having nightmares. Not your normal ghost nightmares, but nightmares of destruction. His entire life turns around once he finds out the meaning behind them and is dragged into a whole new world! But a midst all the chaos he is thrown into, he wonders how he will every get back home? Or even if he can get back home? Based on a world where LoL is not real or a game.
1. A Missing Ring

_**CHAPTER 1 - A Missing Ring**_

Kassadin sensed a presence entering the temple. A presence he was familiar with. A presence from the void. He knew that this wasn't a good sign. Entering his battle stance, he raised his Nether Blade, prepared for anything. Footsteps emitted from the hallways as a figure grew clear in the darkness. The figure had paused for a just moment as he neared Kassadin when a bright, purple portal had appeared right behind him. The portal suddenly erupted with Void energy, knocking Kassadin clean off his feet. Struggling to get back up, a large figure landed on top of him, stabbing him straight through his chest. Looking up, Kassadin could see Kha'Zix towering over him, his claw embedded in his chest, as well as Malzahar chuckling as he walked past them, towards the object of his desire.

"Malzahar… you are not welcome here…" muttered Kassadin.

"Kassadin, you're the one on the ground right now. You're the one at my mercy. You should be happy I haven't killed you yet." whispered Malzahar.

"I never thought that defeating you would be this easy, Kassadin. *Sigh* If only I'd known you wouldn't even bother putting up a fight, I wouldn't have brought my friends, now would I? I have to say, I'm disappointed in you, Kassadin. You are a Void creature, as well as the guardian of the Void Ring. Yet you fell so easily." Malzahar taunted. Kassadin could only let out an angry growl in response.

Kog'Maw, Cho'Gath, and Vel'Koz could all be seen entering the chamber out of his peripheral vision.

"Ah… the Void Ring. I still wonder how this ended up in this realm, so far from the wonderful Void." said Malzahar as he inspected the ring.

"That ring is not yours, Malzahar! The powers of that ring aren't to be taken lightly!" shouted Kassadin, making a futile attempt to stop the incoming doom Malzahar would bring with his newfound powers.  
"Exactly why I have taken it. This world… it is too bright. Too happy, wouldn't you agree Kassadin? I am about to fix that. Oh, how I miss the Void…"

Just as Malzahar finished his sentence, Kassadin teleported right in front of Malzahar before blasting him with an orb of pure void energy, knocking him backwards. Kha'Zix gave out a screech before dashing towards Kassadin at breakneck speed. Just before he was impaled again, Kassadin used his Riftwalk to teleport back to his Nether Blade. Picking it up, He blasted Kha'Zix with another shot of Null Sphere. Cho'Gath pounded at the ground, causing a rupture in the earth beneath Kassadin. He barely escaped the spikes bursting from the ground as he teleported behind Cho'Gath, stabbing him straight through his body. He turned around, prepared to fight Kog'Maw and Vel'Koz, when he falls to his knees, his mind being clouded with horrific nightmares of the Void. He feels himself being pulled into the Void as Malzahar sends beams of void energy from his eyes, holding tightly onto Kassadin. As his life energy is drained from him, Kassadin falls once more before Malzahar.

"Tisk tisk, Kassadin. Now lets see if this thing still works." whispered Malzahar as he channeled all of his energy into the Void Ring. The walls ripped apart as they were all pulled into a growing ball of pure darkness resting in Malzahar's hands.

"Ah… yes! The Void! Come to me! Show this fool how powerful you really are!" Kassadin prepared for the worst when the ring suddenly bursted out of control, sending the darkness spraying against the walls. The temple rumbled as the walls of the chambers were torn apart and pulled into the darkness.

"Leave him. He will be consumed by the Void. We need to leave while this temple holds." Malzahar takes off the ring and holds it in his hands as the purple energy begins to burn his hands. Before they can leave, Kassadin throws his blade at Malzahar, but Vel'Koz grabs onto it before it can hit him. Using the last of his energy, Kassadin teleports before Malzahar and hits the ring into the void, effectively throwing it into another realm.

"NO!" yells Malzahar as he reaches into the darkness trying to grab the ring, just slightly out of his reach. As the ring disappears out from sight, the portals close off, and the temple begins to collapse on itself.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"I know I've just saved this realm, that's what I've done." answers Kassadin.

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU CANNOT STOP THE VOID!"

Kassadin only laughs as Malzahar drives a blade through his chest. The rest of the void cult hastily exits the temple as Kassadin's body is crushed under all the rubble.

* * *

News of the missing Void Ring and Kassadin's death spread quickly. Malzahar and the rest of the Void creatures had gone missing. Panic had spread amongst Runeterra. Everybody had assumed the worst: that Malzahar had the Void Ring. The Demancians, Noxians, and the Ionians all had no choice but to come to an agreement: they would work together to fight back the Void. They all put their differences aside, knowing that if they didn't, life as they knew it would end.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey everybody! What you are reading is the very first chapter of my first fanfiction called "The Void Ring" as you probably already know. Anyways, I know this chapter is very short, but this is only the introduction to the main story. I can guarantee you guys that normal chapters will get longer. I have planned out this story a bit already. Anyways, please leave a review if you would like. I am always open to new suggestions and I'll work as hard as I can to meet your standards!_


	2. A Mysterious Place

**_CHAPTER 2 - A Mysterious Place_**

_All I can do is watch in silence as the world around me crumbles. I don't know where this is or who these people are, but all I can do is watch them burn._

_I look down at the city below me. Screams of pain and horror fill my ears. I just want this to end. My eyes dart from building to building. From person to person. A large, half eaten man rises up. His clothes, ripped apart. Bite marks all over. Blood streaming from his face. No trace of humanity from him. Only loud growls of his blood lust can be heard. His skin is a bright pale, his eyes roll back into his head. My eyes stay fixated on his. Those horrible eyes… filled with blood lust…_

_A loud scream breaks me from my trance. I turn to face a woman and man. The man smashes open the window, pushing the woman inside, where she will (hopefully) be safe. The poor man tries to get in, but he is pulled back out again. His arms, torn off and eaten. Straight to the bone. Cries of pain and agony fill the air. He falls to the ground. The woman he just rescued is just as shocked as me. Behind the building, another window smashes open. More of those creatures dive in._

_"Move!" I think to myself._

_"MOVE! RUN!"_

_Yet, she stands there, motionless. Unable to look away from the horrible scene occurring right before her eyes. Just as the man rose as another creature himself, the woman was attacked next. I felt what I thought was a tear rolling from my eyes. I couldn't tell. Not like it mattered anyways. My face was already wet with my own tears._

_To my right, a mother and father rush across the street with their baby. A small reinforced metal door opens. What seems to be soldiers and knights yell at them to quickly get in. The creatures don't seem to notice them yet. For the first time in awhile, I've felt relieved. They might actually make it! But of course, nothing is good in this horrible nightmare. As they reach the door, one of those… things… jumps out. Woman killed first. She turned. Her husband had no choice. He pulled a knife from a small sheath attached to his side. The soldiers raised their blades and attacked her. Her husband stabbed her right in the eye, but that was no use. She killed him, too. The soldiers simply slammed the door shut, leaving everyone else out there to die. I let out a sigh. Was there no way to stop these creatures?_

_My thoughts went back to wondering where I was. I didn't recognize this place or these people. They all seemed to dress so weird. I wonder- *BEEP BEEP* what was tha- *BEEP BEEP*_

_I wake up, in my bed, in my house. I look to the clock to my left. *BEEP BEEP* I press the snooze button and I get up._

_"Thank god that nightmare is over." I whisper to myself. Suddenly, I heard a low growl from behind me. I turned around. Sure enough, right on the opposite side of my bed, was one of the creatures from my nightmares. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out._

_"HAAAAAAAAAAH"_

"AHHHH!"

I looked around to see where I was. Sure enough, I was back in my bed.

"Whoa… a dream within a dream… heh." Observing my surroundings once more to make sure I was safe, I was once again engrossed in thought.

_Why do I keep getting these nightmares? Thats the fifth time I've had a dream like that! _I thought to myself.

I mentally sighed. Looking to my right, I saw my clock reading 2:34 am. Damn. With these nightmares, I'm hardly able to get any sleep. I tried to lay back down, but to find my entire bed was wet with either my sweat or my tears. Or both. I tried getting back to sleep, but everytime I closed my eyes, I would only see that terrifying creature, inches from my face. I got up and decided that I would take a walk. Opening up my blinds, I looked outside. It was still very dark, but that was alright. The forest always seemed to calm me down, and I could use some peace and quiet. I got dressed, put on a jacket, splashed my face with some cold water, and grabbed my iPod, carrying over 100 of my favourite songs. That thing was my life. I was halfway through my door when I forgot to get my keys. I ran back inside and grabbed them before heading back out.

"Sure is quiet out here…" I said to myself looking around the empty neighbourhood. I walked across the street knowing that there would be no cars passing by at this time of the night. I passed the street sign stating the name of my street. Dawning Drive. A nice little place to live. Awfully quiet and away from the hustle and bustle of the big city. I like it here. I continued walking up the street before reach a small park. I sat on the swing for a bit, trying to think of something to distract myself from the nightmare.

I remember back when I was a kid. I used to come here everyday. Made a bunch of new friends. Too bad almost all of them moved away by the time I was in high school. This park always brought me joy.

_"Go into the forest."_

"Huh?" I looked up from the ground, seeing no one around me.

"Is anyone there? Hello?" Who could have said that?

_"Go into the forest."_

There it was again! That voice… it sounds a little bit like me, but it's all distorted. I started questioning my sanity. I don't think I should be hearing voices. I'm probably just tired. Maybe I should just forget about it and head back for some rest.

_"GO INTO THE FOREST!"_

"Agh!" My entire mind went blank and all I could see was a dark purple. My head felt like it was about to split in half!

"Wha-"

_"IT WILL ONLY GET WORSE IF YOU DON'T GO INTO THE FOREST!"_

"Alright alright, I'm going!" I yelled as I fell off the swings before I sprinted as fast as I could into the forest. My legs seemed to start to move on their own as my vision remained distorted. My headache was clearing up but there was a dull throb in my head.

Several minutes had passed when I realized how was I going to get back? Where did I-

_"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! DON'T STOP RUNNING! IT WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!"_

"What will kill me! Who are yo- AAAAAAAAAGH!" I fell to the ground screaming in pain as my entire head felt like it was about to burst. I slammed my eyes shut to try and dull the pain. I felt my entire body go limp when my legs got back up and I began running again, this time completely against my will. I tried opening my eyes again, but my surroundings were entirely different. A bright purple light was reflecting off of everything and I couldn't tell if I was in reality or another nightmare.

I was sure my life was lost and that I would be stuck running forever, when suddenly my legs gave in and I fell to the ground.

_"We're here… now get up…"_

A surge of pain burst through me, but then I felt completely rejuvenated. Looking around at my surroundings, I saw the source of the light. A small ring, half embedded in the ground. It was a dark purple, but it radiated such a bright light.

_"Take the ring."_

Knowing that this voice was no good, I simply stood there.

_"Take… the… ring."_

I started to turn around. Hopefully I can find my way back out of here. And maybe seek some mental health.

_"You asked for it."_

I closed my eyes and prepared for another headache, but I started to feel rather nice… maybe this voice wasn't so bad? I turned back towards the ring. I don't even know where this thing came from… how could I just walk away from it? For all I know, this could be worth a fortune! This was amazing! I have just possibly made one of the greatest discoveries of all time! Yes, I can't let an opportunity like this go!

But… what if this opportunity wasn't so great? What if this is all a trick or a trap...and this voice is controlling me?

_...don't be silly. The voice couldn't possibly be in control of me. The fact I even thought of it controlling me obviously means it isn't!_

_No… I can't take that ring. I don't know where it's from, or what it does. If this voice can take control of me, then that ring can just as easily kill me!_

_Silence! The voice is harmless and so is that ring! Take it! All that this voice is trying to do is to help you... er, I mean me!_

I mentally smiled to myself. _The voice messed up. I can already tell it's trying to control me, but it failed to conceal itself. I'm going home._

_"Oh no you're not. I tried to make this painless. But you've left me with no choice."_

My entire body went limp except for my head. I felt my mind weakening.

_ I… can't think… argh… what's going on…?_

I could only watch in horror as my body began moving itself. I slowly moved towards the ring.

_No… no! Don't take… ugh… what was I thinking about… what am I doing?_

I grabbed onto the ring before I slowly slid it down onto my ring finger.

_What is this? It's so… shiny…_

_"Yesssss… just put the ring on and you can go back home…"_

Not wanting to disobey this voice. I let go of the ring and it instantly fell down onto the base of my ring finger. I felt a mental high as my mind went blank again. I closed my eyes and felt a burning sensation wash over me. The world around me seemed to dissipate, and I couldn't feel anything beneath my feet. Was I floating? Or… was I falling? I can feel myself being pulled down by gravity. I can barely keep my eyes open with all the pressure! I look around, but all I can see are clouds whizzing by me faster than I can blink! I manage to look down in front of me, but all I can see is a forest.

And I'm heading face-first right into it.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" I barely manage to yell. I close my eyes and brace for impact as treetops and branches flash by me. The ground is so close… just a couple more meters and…

***CRASH BOOM***

* * *

_Ahri_

*Sigh*

I looked around the forest, exploring my surroundings. I left the Institute of War after I had finished my training match. We needed to prepare. The Void Ring had just gone missing a couple of days ago, and Malzahar was nowhere to be found. I knew how serious this matter was, but I was just so tired of all the stress and anxiousness being built up that I wanted to get away from it all, hoping to find some peace and quiet in these woods. As I walked, I found one of my favorite flowers. I picked it up, happily planting it in my hair before I began to sense something. Something was off... I couldn't tell what it was. I was thinking about it before I heard a faint whistling sound, as if something were falling. I looked around, before I heard a loud scream!

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Frightened, I quickly looked up at the air, expecting for something to come crashing down any second. Sure enough, just in front of me, I saw a faint figure flying by at an incredible speed from the skies! I quickly ran through the forests just as I heard the warning from above. My tails all curled together into one large one as I swiftly dodged pass all the branches and bushes. Was he alright? He sounded male. What if he was dead, or worse, alive but in horrible pain? I can't leave someone out here to die! Thats not what champions do!

I looked around again. I silently cursed as I lost him.

_Damnit! I need to find him! I can't leave him to-_

***CRASH BOOM***

My eyes and ears darted to the location of the crash. I looked up and sure enough, tons of birds were flying away from around the direction of the sound. I continued my chase, hoping that he would be okay.

As I continued further into the forest, I started feeling worse. Something was definitely off. I heard a small gurgling noise coming from the other side of some bushes ahead.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I yelled, hoping for a response.

"Nngh… help…" Was what I got as a response. It came from further ahead. I rushed forward, but the sight before wasn't a pretty one. A bloody, bruised man covered in scratches and open wounds lied there, on the ground, half covered in dirt. He left some skid marks in the ground, as well as some of his blood. A light, purple mist was emitting from the ground. I could sense some energy radiating off of him, but I ignored it. I ran over and hovered over his body to try and inspect him better. Several large cuts and scratches adorned his cheeks with blood slowly flowing off of him.

"Oh my god! are… are you alright? Are you able to speak?" I asked frantically, praying for this man's safety.

"Argh… he… help…" He wasn't able to say anything else before he went unconscious. This was bad. Really bad… I wasn't sure if I would be able to carry him back to the institute all by myself…

* * *

_Jason_

Excruciatingly painful was an understatement to the crash. I can't feel anything below my neck, and my head hurts like fucking hell…

_Shk shk shk_

Footsteps! Someone's coming this way! I tried to open my mouth, only to find it almost completely filled with blood. I could only let out a silent gurgle.

"He… Is an…..ody…...re?" She was definitely female, but I couldn't make out a word she said. I felt something wet dripping down my forehead. Definitely blood.

_Help me!_ I tried to scream, but I could barely speak.

"Nngh… help…" Was all that I managed to croak out. My voice was incredibly raspy and the slight gurgle from the back of my throat came back. I coughed up some more blood. A blurry head popped up into my vision, inspecting me.

"O….y Go…..e….re yo…...ght?" Something wet was coming from my ears now and there was an incredibly loud ringing sound. Is this what it was like to be almost deaf?

"Argh… he… help…" Using the last of my energy, I managed to croak out another response before I started to go unconscious. Now that my adrenaline was wearing off, the real pain started to set in. And it was at least three times as worse as before.

It looked this was the end of the line for me. Who would have guessed it, huh? Died falling out of the sky. My vision started to go black, but before I knew it, I felt myself feeling quite a lot better. My vision slowly returned, yet still quite hazy. I could make out a hand, and a what looks like a bottle in my mouth. I could tell she was making me drink something, something that tasted horrible. I gagged a couple of times, almost throwing up, but I kept myself from it.

Much to my displeasure, she lifted me up and began carrying me back to (hopefully) safety. Doing so caused a lot more pain for me, but I decided it was best not to struggle. This was probably for the best. I gently closed my eyes as I began drifting off the sleep. The pain was going away quickly, and my entire body felt numb.

"Th… thanks…" I whispered

"Huh?" I could hear her now, but just barely.

"Th… thank you… for sav… saving me…" I finished.

And before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

_Author's Note: And here's the second chapter of this story I've been working on. Please don't hesitate to review my story, positive or negative, it doesn't matter. I'm just happy to know that someone is reading my story :)_


	3. Awakening

_**CHAPTER 3 - Awakening**_

_My mind drifted off again, and it wandered back to the nightmare._

_"No… not this fucking dream again!" I mentally screamed. But this time, I wasn't floating above the chaos. No. I was in the midst of it. I tried to close my eyes. To forget about this. But I could still hear the screams and cries of pain and agony. I opened my eyes again, and I was back in the air, hovering slightly over the ground. All I could see everywhere was death and blood. Everything was same as before._

_"No… wait… this doesn't feel like before… something's different…!_

_What I saw surprised me. I had no idea this was possible!_

_"Can't believe this actually happened…"_

_I looked down at one of the creatures. Bloody as always, but this one... was different. It was dead! A bullet right through it's head! It wasn't long before other creatures started dropping, one by one! I searched around, trying to find the source of all these bullets. My gaze stopped when I saw a small group of people retreating behind the cover of a woman in a purple dress and a large top hat carrying a large, odd looking sniper rifle. One by one, she shoots down the creatures as they charge at her._

_One of the creatures jump off a building and prepares to strike her from above. Just before it can catch her off guard, a masked man in a samurai/ninja costume jumps out from a window and slices the creature apart with two blades. He lands next to the woman with a rifle startling her as the creature's body lands next to them._

_"Whew. Thanks Shen. I would have been killed if it weren't for you."_

_"Think nothing of it, Caitlyn. As for the rest of you civilians, fear not. Help is arriving soon."_

_Relief washes over me as more of these heroes start to appear. Every single one of them working together to fight back the hordes of the creatures. I close my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. When I open my eyes again, I'm in the middle of the group of civilians. Around me, parents are comforting their children as well as each other, telling each other that everything will be alright. I let out a sigh thinking that everything is over, for now, at least. _

_"AAAARGH!"_

_My eyes, as well as everyone else's, all direct towards the sound. A large viking being lifted into the air, being held onto by a large purple tentacle, cries for help as he swings his axes around in an attempt to break free. "Olaf!" Someone beside me yells. The other saviors try to rescue him, but every attempt has proven futile. A bright, giant eye emerges from behind a large building, with many more tentacles. Each one grabs a hold onto the other unknown heroes, keeping them defenseless in a firm grip._

_"No escape…" whispers a demonic voice from behind me. Several citizens notice as well. As everyone turns around seeing a large, mantis-like creature with wings, hell breaks loose again. Everybody runs around, screaming. I would try to keep things in place, but that mantis' gaze was fixated on me._

_"Stay back… I'm warning you!" I yelled, in hopes that he would leave me alone. I fell onto my back as I tried to back away when he suddenly leaps onto my chest, claws raised._

_"Kill… consume…. adapt…" he whispers as he raises his claw._

_This was it. This was the end. I close my eyes and braced for impact…_

_But… there was nothing._

* * *

The ringing sound in my ears had returned, however, it wasn't as loud as before. My entire body is numb, again. I tried to open my eyes, but I found that they were completely covered by some cloth. I tried moving my arm, but it hurt so much that it fell right back down and made a small noise.

"Hm?" Someone's here, most likely a doctor. I guessed that I was in a hospital bed covered in bandages. I tried my best to call out to him/her.

"Ugh… hel-ACK" Holy shit, my throat was so dry! It was like I had just eaten an entire bag of saltine crackers! I tried getting their attention again in hopes of some water.

"Water…"

"..." There was no response. I tried again.

"Wa…" I felt something sharp piercing my arm before I started to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Ahri_

I waited patiently outside of Master Yi's home as he continued to take care of the mysterious man that fell out of the skies. He was the closest person with medical knowledge that could take care of him. The door opened again as Master Yi stepped out of his hut.

"He is asleep, but you should come inside and see this for yourself…"

I nodded and went inside with him. I stood over his body laying on the table. His wounds had, for the most part, healed. His face was unbandaged, but he still had several scars. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he should be fine.

"After I began to remove his clothes to treat his wounds, I noticed something on his hand. Something which is of great importance." Master Yi said with a concerned look on his face. He gently lifted the man's right arm, showing me the ring on his finger.

"Thats… the Void Ring! How did he get it?" I quickly said in a flurry.

"I have no idea. As soon as he awakes, we need to bring him to the Head Summoners immediately."

_So that's what was making me feel weird before when I first found him..._

"Unngh…" Master Yi and I both quickly turned our heads towards the injured man. His eyes slowly began to flutter open.

* * *

_Jason_

My consciousness was slowly coming back to me. Some voices were coming and fading.

_"...er I… tre… unds...methi… his…" I could hear him, but I couldn't quite yet process his words. Slowly, everything became clearer and I could understand what they were saying._

_"...which is of great importance." I felt something or someone lifting up my right arm._

_"Thats… the Void Ring! How did he get it?" That voice… I recognize her… was she the one who rescued me?_

_"I have no idea. As soon as he awakes, we need to bring him to the Head Summoners immediately." Head summoners? Where am I?_

"Unngh…" I slowly opened my eyes. I could barely see after I've been asleep for so long. My eyes slowly started to adjust to the bright light. I could see two figures starting to appear in all the light…

To my right, there was a man with a silver samurai helmet in robes. He had his face covered by a mask with many eyes radiating a green light. He gave me a warm smile as I smiled back.

To my left, there was a woman. She wore a small dress. She had long, black hair and cat whiskers on her face. She had cat ears, as well. To put it bluntly… she was _beautiful!_ I had to try my best to avoid staring at her. But one thing was bothering me… she had nine tails!

"Good morning, young man." Smiled the man. "How are you feeling?" All I could do was look around, trying to take in the surroundings. I appeared to be in some sort of Chinese training dojo. I was laying on a small wooden table. I could see a small door to the right of me that was left open. It led to a large open field.

"Hello?" I jumped slightly, surprised at the voice. That snapped me back to reality. I turned back to the man and woman.

"Um… hi?" I responded, slightly confused at my surroundings.

"Quite a fall you had there." The man whispered, giving me a warm smile that made me feel safe.

"...fall? I… I can't remember any fall…"

The man simply laughed a bit. "Ah. You see… actually, I think my friend Ahri should explain this one." I turned to the beautiful girl, which I could guess was Ahri. The man pulled up two chairs for them to sit in.

She let out a sigh before beginning the tale.

"It was around nine o'clock at night. I had finished my training lessons at the Institute of War. Normally, this would be the time that everyone would head home or to their rooms. I took the train back to Ionia before heading into the forest. After a good couple of minutes, I heard a yell coming from above. I looked up, seeing a figure falling from the sky."

_I… remember that! Yes, that happened moments after… after I… hm… dammit!_

Ahri saw the look on my face, and it was quite obvious I was thinking about something.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking that I'm remembering the fall now. I remember doing something before which might explain why I was up there… but I can't seem to get a grasp onto it. Please, continue." Ahri gave you a nod and a cute smile, signifying she understood.

"After I saw you falling, I thought I should try to help. Lately, things haven't been so good. Bad things have been happening." She said with a frown while looking down at the ground. She looked back up at you before continuing.

"I lost vision of you when I heard a loud crash. I followed the sound, and sure enough, there you were. I was shocked when I first found you. You were covered in blood and bruises. There was a large crater where you landed. You could barely move, and I could imagine that it was very painful for you."

_Like hell it was._

"I gave you a potion to try and dull the pain. I lifted you up and carried you back to Master Yi's home as you were heavily injured and falling unconscious. He was the closest friend that could heal you. You've been unconscious for about 3 days now and you've been staying here to rest since your crash." she finished her sentence looking at you to see if you still were feeling any pain.

"Whoa… so that all really happened?"

"I'm afraid it has, young one." said Master Yi.

I gave them both a warm smile. "Thank you. Thank you both so much for saving my life."

Suddenly, the question from before popped back up in my head.

"But… can I ask a couple of questions?"

"Ask away."

"Where am I? This style of building looks as if it were Chinese, but I don't know how I could have gotten to the other side of the world."

"Currently, we are village of Mailiu in the state of Ionia."

I gave them a weird look. "Ionia? Where's Ionia?"

"Ionia… it's east of the mainland, or northeast of Noxus, if that is your home." responded Ahri

"Wha… what country are we in?" The two of them looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces before turning back to me.

"We live in our respective state-cities. We were originally at war, but we have all realized we fight a same threat, and we have joined together as the League of Legends." said Ahri.

"Perhaps you could tell us about your home, instead? Maybe we could find out where your home is."

"I lived in Stamford." I said.

"..." I didn't get a response.

"You know… Stamford Lincolnshire?"

"..." Still no response from either of them.

_Makes sense. It's a small town._

"England?" I laughed a bit at what I was going to say next.

"Planet Earth? Hehe." I laughed again at my stupidity. As if we were on another planet.

A confused Ahri cut off my train of thought. "... planet Earth…?"

Master Yi looked dumbfounded. "You mean to say, you're not from Runeterra?"

"We're not on Earth?"

"I can guarantee you we are not on Earth."

_Guess that explains why they look so different…_

"I'm must be dreaming right now…" I groaned as I slapped myself in the face.

"I can assure that this is no dream. However, we can show you around. But not now. It is getting dark outside." Master Yi said calmly.

"Now, if you don't quite mind, um… we've got a couple questions for you." She said that nervously as she looked at my hand.

Master Yi began with some of his questions. "First off, what is your name, young one?"

"My name is Jason."

"And how old exactly are you, Jason?"

"Right now I am 26. I was born on May 1st of 1988." Master Yi smiles before Ahri continues with her question.

"Jason, this question is one that is very serious." whispered Ahri, checking to make sure no one was listening.

"Where did you get that ring from?"

"What do you mean that ring…!" All of my memories of the ring instantly came back and hit me like a truck.

"This ring! This ring… it brought me here!" Ahri looked in shock and Master Yi looked very worried.

"If that ring brought you here from another world, then it isn't only Runeterra in danger. The ring has access to multiple realms and worlds other than Runeterra and The Void." Master Yi went into a train of thought as Ahri and I just stood their, passing glances at each other while staring at that ring.

Master Yi's hand went down and he placed it over mine. "Hold still, Jason. I'm going to try and remove that ring."

I remembered how the ring managed to control me, and forced me to take it. "Master Yi, you should be careful. The ring was able to control me."

Master Yi paused before letting out a sigh. "Then we should leave it to the Head Summoners. They will know what to do." He looked out the window seeing that the sun had already settled, and it was quite dark outside.

"Ahri, would Jason be able to stay with you for the night? I don't have a guest room in my home and I don't think Jason would be able to rest well on a table."

Ahri smiled. "Of course he can stay with me."

"Then it's settled. Jason, rest up. Ahri will take you to the Institute of War tomorrow. The Head Summoners will take care of you from there on. Best of luck to you two." Master Yi finished with a smile.

"Thank you very much for taking care of me, Master Yi. It was an honor to meet you." And with that, Ahri led me out the door and back towards her house.

* * *

Little did they know of the creature watching them walk away from a distance.

**_"There is no escaping the Void…"_** whispered the armored mantis, before leaping off in pursuit of his new targets.


	4. Friendship

_**CHAPTER 4 - Friendship**_

Ahri turned to me with a smile. "My home's not too far. The walk shouldn't take too long." I couldn't help but smile back. Now that I was back on my feet, I could see Ahri's physical a bit better. She was slightly shorter than me, about half a head. Her hair was tied into several knots and the moon glistened off of her bright yellow eyes. I thought about it, and I realized that I knew nothing about Ahri or Master Yi. I decided to pry a bit and try to get to know them a bit better. Especially since Ahri's been kind enough to give me a home for tonight.

"So… Ahri. What's it like living in Ionia?"

Ahri's smile slowly faded. "Well, things haven't been too good recently… Only just a couple of days ago, that ring you have right now was stolen from the Shurima Desert. Word spreads quickly, and everyone breaks into panic. Me and the other champions have had to train more and more in case anything bad happens."

Her smile slowly came back to her as she saw the ring on my hand. "But… now that you're here and you have the ring, maybe we could stop all this. Malzahar won't know what hit him."

"What's the story behind this ring, anyways?"

"You'll have to ask the Head Summoners about that… I'm afraid I don't know too much about it myself. The only fact I know is that Kassadin was the guardian of it. He gave his life trying to stop Malzahar." she said with a sigh.

"What about you? What's your story?" I asked with interest.

"You see these forests here? I used to live in them. As you probably can tell, I'm not completely human. I'm part fox. I've lived most of my life as a fox. I've always had a strange feeling though, as if I was different. One day, I felt something radiating in the air. It was like the scent of a fresh meal. I followed it, before I reached a battlefield. I had known about these fights, but never had I thought that they were this severe..."

"Houses were burnt down with blood and bodies across the fields. This was a Noxian invasion. Long ago, there was a war between the Noxians and the Demacians. Us Ionians were neutral. We didn't want war, and we tried our best not to interfere. The Noxians attacked us, anyways. This battlefield I had found was one of the outcomes."

I let out a low whistle, trying to imagine the fight myself. Never being a part of it, it sounded like something out of a book.

"Though I could smell blood and ash in the air, the scent I was following stood out the most. I eventually found my way to one of the soldiers. He was alive, but just barely. Next thing I knew, I was in a trance. A green light flowing from his chest and into my mouth. It... was amazing... I was intoxicated. I became a human. I ran to the town to find help from one of my old friends I met on my travels. But once I got there, the smell was everywhere, coming from everyone... and... I did some things I'm not proud of..."

Her eyes started getting a bit puffy and red, and I could tell she was about to cry. Not knowing what to say or how to comfort someone, I could only ask her to continue. She nodded before going on with her story.

"I... seduced some men and stole life essences from them... killed them..."

My heart skipped a beat.

"H... how many?" I asked, getting fearful of her. A hurt look took over her face and she closed her eyes. Her long, silky hair fell over one of them, covering it up. I immediately regretted asking and cursed myself for being so stupid.

"I... I wanted to be human..."

"Sorry... I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions..."

"It's alright... I probably would have, too..."

"What happened next?"

"Well, I heard about the Institute of War. They told me they had a way for me to get life essence without killing people. I took up their offer, and I've been working as a Champion there ever since."

"What's it like at the Institute?"

"Ugh. It's always practice. Basically, when the governments can't decide what to do, we have matches between champions like me to decide what we do in certain situations. Some matches it's 3 champions against another 3, other times it's 5 versus 5."

"Matches? What kind of matches?"

"Fighting matches. We need to kill each other in order to destroy the enemy base. Sometimes, more than once."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I've been holding.

"Kill someone more then once? How is that even possible? And aren't there other ways to settle arguments other then having people fight to the death?"

Suddenly I remembered about war back on Earth. _Oh. Guess I can't say anything about matches here._

"Well, the arenas we fight in are heavily afflicted by the magic of the head summoners. Normally, a kill outside of the arena would be a permanent death. But in the arena, we can be revived."

I felt a headache come on while I was trying to process everything.

_A world with magic, strong enough to revive people from the dead, transform animals into humans, and teleport people from other worlds, possibly even dimensions._

"Jason?"

I snapped out of my train of thought, realizing I stopped walking.

"Sorry." I said, shaking my head. "Was trying to process this whole 'magic' thing."

_This place is like it's from a story. _It wasn't normal for me to believe something as a far fetched as this, but I've witnessed it myself, and it's obvious it's real. Soon, I followed in step behind Ahri.

"What about you? What's your story?" she said as she stopped and took a seat on a bench.

"Eh, it's not as interesting as yours. Don't wanna bore you with it."

"Come on, Jason. I told you mine, so I want to hear yours." She asked, giving me a pair of adorable puppy eyes.

I tilted my head back and breathed in some air. "Fine... here we go."

"I was born to a happy, healthy family in Stamford, where I grew up and currently… uh… used to live in. Life was great there. It was always very quiet. I hated big cities. Too loud. There was little to no crime, no pollution, no noise. Just me and the amazing scenery. I grew up at the local school. St George's, if I remember correctly. There weren't many, considering how small the town was, but it was nice. I fit in well, and the teachers were nice. My first days weren't the best, though. I was always so shy that I would refuse to talk to anyone except the teachers. After awhile, I opened up more." I paused for a moment as we started going down a sadder lane.

"Fast forward a couple of years... my dad was infected Tuberculosis." I received a confused look from Ahri.

"It's a type of disease which effects the lungs and makes it difficult to breath."

I closed my eyes and remembered back to the day.

* * *

A small boy stands outside of a room in his pajamas, holding tightly onto a teddy bear. He looks like he's 5... no, maybe 6? The walls look familiar... and so does he.

He is me.

"Daddy?" a confused, young me asked as I peeked into my parent's bed room. I was answered with a loud hacking cough.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine... Go downstairs and have lunch... mum should have it finished by now..." he answered with a cough.

As if on cue, my mom walked into the room carrying a thermometer and put it in his mouth.

"Honey, go downstairs. Lunch is on the table."

"But mommy..."

I saw the serious expression on her face and decided that it was best not to argue. I grabbed onto my teddy bear and hugged onto it.

"Don't worry, Moo. Mommy will take care of daddy. Let's go have lunch."

As we walked away, I overheard my parents talking.

Several weeks passed. His coughs were only getting worse.

My mom and I were sitting outside the doctor's office, waiting for my father's checkup to be finished.

"Mommy? Is daddy alright?" I asked, looking up to my mommy.

She had a bright smile on her face. I could see right through it and I felt the sadness radiating around her.

"He's fine, honey. Just a little fever, that's all..."

The door let out a small creak as it opened, turning our attentions toward it. The doctor walked out with a x-ray and frowned at my mother.

"Pulmonary Tuberculosis." He said.

"His lung's are already suffering from a cavity and a large amount of infections. My only recommendation is to take him to a hospital. They should be able to help him with treatment. Other then that, I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do."

My mother looked down towards the ground and closed her eyes. "Thank you..." she said before walking into the room to help out my father.

As soon as we got back to the car, we drove over to the hospital. I looked out the window and tried to keep my mind off of the situation as my dad coughed more and more into a tissue, leaving several small drops of blood. After we arrived, my mom talked to the nice lady at the reception. Some men came out and took us into a room, where dad was laid down on a bed. My mom took me out of the room and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Daddy's going to be staying here for a bit, honey. He's not feeling good. He needs to rest for a bit, and then he'll be up and about again!" She said with the same, forced smile.

"When can we visit daddy again?"

"The doctors will let us know when he is feeling better and when we can come see him again. But we need to go home now, sweetie. It's past your bedtime and you need to be up for school tomorrow!" I got up and exited the hospital with my mom, excited for my next visit with dad.

Over the course of a couple of years, we continued to visit him, but despite all of our best efforts, his condition slowly got worse and worse. Medicine only seemed to delay the infections, and even with surgery, it would just keep on spreading back. We didn't bring him to treatment in time. We were too late.

As I continued to grow older, I understood the situation more and more. His disease didn't just stop at his lungs. It spread all over him. Eventually, he just lost hope. No matter how much we comforted him, he didn't seem to want our company anymore. He just... slowly split away from us. He would deny treatment and meals, saying "The devil's coming for me. And there isn't a way you can stop him. Stop bloody trying and leave an old man to rest..."

Our last visit was when I was 8. He wanted to see me alone.

I pressed my palms against the cold metal bar as my fingers wrapped around the edges on the top and bottom. With a little bit of force, I pushed the door open. I felt the cold air leaving behind me as I walked into the sunlight bursting through the windows. My father laid there, staring at the outside world, deep in thought. I could hear him breathing heavy, rasp breaths.

"Dad?"

"Come here, son." I followed his order and sat by his side. He grabbed onto my arm and continued staring out the window. I looked over him, seeing a tear streaming down his face.

"Dad, you're going to be alright." I assured him.

"Don't give me any of that, I've heard what the doctors have been saying. My times almost up. I've learned to accept it. You need to accept it, too, Jason. Accept that I'm not going to be around anymore. As much as I don't like it, death's coming for me, and god's got his hand out. Can't keep them waiting. Believe me, if I had a choice, I'd knee death's balls in." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"But that's not the case. I'm going. And I don't want you guys coming back. I don't want you to see me go." I looked him in the eyes, and saw his confidence. Even in the face of death, he was as brave as he was years back.

"You're the man of the house, now. Promise me you won't muck this up, son. You gotta protect mum. Stand up for her. Help her out. Let her know when she's done wrong. Keep her warm when she's cold. Make sure she moves on, but doesn't forget me. I'll never be dead, so long as I stay in your memories. Promise me you can do this. Promise me this much."

All I could do was nod, tears streaming down my face. I had to keep mom safe, and make dad proud. A smile crept onto his face as I accepted his last wish, his raspy breaths turning to wheezes, visibly struggling to speak.

"Atta boy. Now go back to mum. Let her know I don't want you guys coming back to visit me. I don't want either of you two to see me go." He gently pushed me away, and smiled.

"Good luck son." He said, holding back a wave of coughs as his lungs failed him. He pushed out his final words to me before closing his eyes, laying his head back against the soft pillow.

"And never forget how much I love you."

* * *

I wiped a tear from my eye as I finished my dream, and I moved onto the next memory. One that only tore my heart out and broke my soul.

"What happened next?"

"We stopped visiting him. And I continued growing. It was impossible to keep him off of my mind. His words were burned in my brain, and I..." I coughed a bit, my eyes burned with sadness, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I failed him."

"Wha-"

"My mom died in a car crash, no more then three years later." I interrupted.

"...couldn't even keep my dad's promise for three fucking years..." I said, feeling my hands clenching up into fists. I mentally berated myself with horrible insults, hoping I could punish myself enough for being a failure. My entire body felt limp as depressing thoughts washed over me.

_I'm sorry dad..._

I slumped back into the bench, not wanting to do anything. I just wanted to disappear into the nothingness.

Just as I closed my eyes, I felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around my chest. I opened them again and saw Ahri laying her head against my shoulders.

"What's happened has happened. You can't let that bother you. Like your father said, you have to move on."

_How can I move on from this? I broke a dying man's last wish..._

_But he wouldn't want me beating up myself over it..._

_..._

_I failed him._

_But I need to move on._

_..._

_And here I am, talking to myself again._

I shook my head, my tears seemed to disappear into thin air, my depressed mood turning into one of silent melancholy.

"I've had to move on, too. After everyone I've killed, I could only consider myself a monster. But once I joined the Institute, I figured I could pay for all my mistakes, and I moved on."

All I could do was nod as I stared at the city lights, slowly one by one flickering out.

We stayed like this for a while. Sitting next to each other, her head resting on my shoulder. Together staring at the city and remembering our bad memories, trying to forget about them.

After what seemed like an hour, I decided that we had to go.

"We should go now, Ahri. We've gotta get rested for tomorrow."

Ahri let out a whine and got up too. I almost didn't want to leave, either.

As we continued down the path to her house, my eyes wandered to the sea.

I shoved my hands into my pocket as I watched the moonlight shimmering across the waves, the fireflies dancing around in the air as I felt something hard and rectangular in my right pocket.

_No way…._

I felt around a bit again before I confirmed my discovery.

_How did this survive the crash?!_

I pulled out my iPhone in all it's glory, covered in a thick, dark blue auto box. "Holy shit." Ahri turned back to me to see what was going on.

She stared at my iPhone with interest. "What's that?" she asked.

"This… is my iPhone. A device from my home world that brought me joy and wonders." My hand darted to the home button. I pressed it down and held it… and it burst to life.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING!" I yelled, unable to contain my absolute excitement, completely forgetting about the sad thoughts I was just having. Ahri simply stared at me as if I were a mad man. I slid my finger across the touch pad, activating the heat pads underneath the screen. My finger flipped through my apps, stopping at my music app. Pressing down on the invisible button, a list of all my songs was pulled up. I unwrapped my headphones and put them in my ears before pressing on one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands.

_"She dreamt of para-para… paradise"_

_"Para-para… paradise"_

_"Para-para… paradise"_

_"Everytime she closed her eyes…"_

The music filled my ears and I felt my heart skip a beat. I remembered the lyrics, and slowly hummed to the tune of the song. As the song ended, I realized I hadn't explained a thing about this to Ahri. I unplugged my headphones before quickly putting them in her soft, cat-like ears, where they somehow managed to fit.

"Ahri, what's your favorite type of music?" I asked as I scrolled through my favorite songs.

Ahri thought about it for a second before responding. "Ummm… I've never given it much thought... what with the whole war..." A song pops into my head, one that's sure to brighten up the mood, and I scroll down before stopping on list with one of my favorite songs, one that would hopefully become Ahri's too in a second. As I touched the screen, the list slided to the left, being replaced by a black screen with a photo of John Legend.

_"'Cause all of me…"_

_"Loves all of you…"_

_"Love your curves and all your edges…"_

_"All your perfect imperfections…"_

Ahri closes her eyes as her head sways left and right to the song, leaving a smile on my face.

_"Give your all to me…"_

_I'll give my all to you…"_

_"You're my end and my beginning…"_

_"Even when I lose I'm winning…"_

I watch, excitement filling every bit of me as Ahri listens to the song.

"That was… amazing…" whispers Ahri as she opens her eyes, removing the earplugs. "What is this machine?"

"This, my friend, is my iPhone. It contains hundreds of my favorite songs. Not only that, but it has a large assortment of games on it. Too bad it's going to run out of battery soon…" I said as I quickly pressed down on the home button twice, removing the recently used apps to save power.

"It's amazing… what was that song you showed me?"

"All of me, by John Legend. Damn good song." Ahri continued me down the path leading towards the forest.

After a while, we finally reached Ahri's home. It was a rather small house near the edge of the city. She reached into her velvety pocket before pulling out a small, golden key. She unlocked the door and walked inside, with me following behind her. I looked around, marveling at the small living room. She took off her shoes on the mat, and I followed suit. The smell of lavender filled my nose. The furniture and shape looked very different to regular house, but it had a slight Chinese-esque to it.

"Welcome to my home."

I gave a low whistle as I took in the environment we passed through. Her home was surprisingly similar to mines. She had a kitchen, complete with a stove, sink, and a fridge. A living room with a small coffee table surrounded by several couches and love seats. In front of it, there was a small television.

_They have television here, too? Wow... expected things to be similar... but not this similar! I might actually adjust here just fine..._

"The guest room is just down there." she said as she pointed down the hallway.

I turned around back to Ahri.

"Thank you Ahri... so much. You've saved me from near death, you've become my first friend here, and you've given me a place to stay. I can't thank you enough."

Ahri blushed a bit before returning to her room. I took one last glance around the hallway before I turned and went to mine.

As I undressed and lied down on the bed. My mind wandered back towards home. I tried my best to dispel them and get some rest, but I couldn't help but think about the land I left.

_Hopefully I can get back soon. I've got work tomorrow._

I let out a sigh, wondering how I could be thinking about work when I've just been brought into another dimension!

_I'll think about it later... for now, I need some rest..._

My thoughts started to fade.

Just as I thought I was about to fall into a peaceful slumber…

***CRASH***

**"AHHH!"**

I half jumped, half fell out of my bed. "WHA-huh?" I sat there, stunned, staring at the door.

_Well, who the hell needs sleep, anyways?_

Quickly putting my pants and shirt on, I leapt towards the door, nearly breaking it open. I ran towards Ahri's room as I heard another loud scream and a crash. Kicking the door open, I saw something that I wish I hadn't.

"You're…" My mind was clouded with thoughts and visions from my dreams.

The giant purple mantis screamed out loud before slamming Ahri against a wardrobe and tossing her across the room, leaving her unconscious. It's giant wings buzzed around in the air. I broke out of my trance and felt a surge of confidence wash over me.

_**"THE RING! GIVE TO ME THE VOID RING!"**_ it shouted at Ahri. I looked down the ring on my hand before looking back up towards the creature from my dreams.

Breaking out of my trance, I grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it, effectively hitting it in the back of it's head and turning its attention towards me.

"Oi! I'm the one you're after" I shouted, lifting up my hand showing it the ring.

It let out a hiss before leaping towards me. _**"GIVE ME THE RING!"**_

I lowered my hand, ready to face him head on.

Ready to face my nightmare.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey everybody! I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter/story so far! Please review or pm me if you have time and tell me anything that you think shouldn't or should be there, and let me know if you have any ideas of your own for this story. Reviews and messages are what drive me to write this story, whether positive or negative. I am a newbie writer, so I ask for as much feedback as possible. Thank you for your time to read this message! The next chapter will be out (hopefully) soon!_

_(Edited: Changed story a bit. Sorry for lack of updates, been addicted with Divinity: Original Sin.)_


	5. A Nightmare Come True

_**CHAPTER 5 - A Nightmare Come True**_

I dodged to the left, back out of the doorway as several large spikes impaled the wall next to me, followed by two large, razor-sharp talons.

_Fuck fuck fuck, this thing is scary…_ I thought to myself as it screeched out again, ripping it's arms free from the wall, as well tons of dust and concrete. I ran back towards the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife I could find in the drawers before jumping over the counter and heading for the door.

_**"COWARD! IS THIS HOW THE VOID BEARER FIGHTS?"**_ shouted the unidentified creature as it leapt up and into the air, blocking the door in front of me.

"Piss off!" I yelled as I barely blocked it's claw with my makeshift sword. It dived towards me again, but not before I could flip over the coffee table and use it as cover to hide behind. It's head smashed against the table as it's talons stabbed right through it, appearing dangerously close to the sides of my head.

I jumped up and attempted to stab it in the head, but it backed away just in time, lifting the table which was now stuck to it's claws.

_**"HAAAAA!"**_ the mantis-thing cried as it bashed it's claws against the wall, instantly breaking the coffee table and freeing it from it's handcuffs. I shielded my face from the thousands of splinters of wood raining down on me like hail. Raising my knife, I slashed at it, hoping that I would deal some minor damage at least. The mantis easily stepped back and avoided my inexperienced and sloppy shot as he retaliated with his own attacks. Feeling the air rush past me, I backed away before hitting my heel against something hard.

"Shit!" I yelled, stumbling over what seemed to be a chunk of wood. A powerful force coming from the creature's head sent me sprawling towards the ground. Attempting to get up, a large scythe-like claw pierced my shoulder, drawing blood and sending a jolt of pain through my body.

Just as it raised its other arm, ready to end me, I felt the fingers of my good hand slide over something very cold. My hands wrapped around the handle and with one swift strike, I slid my knife straight across it's face, leaving a large, purple wound spewing out purple blood across it's head and staining the wooden flooring. The monster grabbed onto it's face before screaming out in horrible pain, sending chills down my spine.

While it was suppressed, I leapt off the ground. I twisted my chest and tackled it with my good shoulder, smashing it against the wall. I jabbed the end of the sword into it's chest before twisting it, causing as much pain as possible. The same purple liquid spewed out all over my arm and shirt. Lifting my leg, I mustered all my strength and kicked him in the stomach, hard. As the creature coughed up more of the strange blood, it eyed me intently, as if it were looking for a moment to strike.

_Well, I'm not giving you one._ I thought to myself before raising my knife once more to defend myself.

Gasping for breath, the monster's mouth forms into a smile. _**"Clever creature…"**_ it whispers. _**"You have managed to spill my blood..."**_ it says in it's demonic, echoed voice. Just as I lowered my unarmed hand, it's claw disappeared into a blur of light and knocked my blade out of my hand as it's other claw wrapped around my bad shoulder. It's wings buzzed erratically and it launched itself into the air, holding tightly onto me. My arm grabbed a hold of it's wing as I tear it off. Losing it's balance, we both flip over to the side, with me on top. It flashes me a smug grin as it's arms dig into the ground beside us. It's giant jaw opens up and screams at me, before it's entire body is engulfed in a bright purple light. As the light fades away, my body falls to the ground.

"Where are you?! Come out and fight me!" I shout while I climb up to my feet.

_**"Huehehahahaha…"**_ A huge amount of weight is suddenly put onto my back as it tackles me from behind. Stopping my fall with my arms, several large claws scratch at them, leaving various cuts and scrapes all over me. Just as I imagine that this is my end, the weight suddenly shifts off and I hear a loud crash. Looking up, I see the nine-tailed angel that had just saved me.

"Ahri!" I yell with excitement as she bounces a strange orb of light in her tails with a angry look on her face.

"You need to get out of here! Kha'Zix will stop at nothing to get that ring!" A loud hissing sound directs my attention back towards the beast. Ahri's orb emits a bright blue light and flies straight towards it, only to hit a wall as the creature disappears into thin air.

As I get up, I turn back to Ahri. Behind her, the creature re-materializes and extends his claws behind her.

"Look out!" I yelled, but just as she turned around, a large claw wrapped around her neck.

"RUN!"

_**"Now now… I think you should hear my offer first…"**_ I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Ahri opened her mouth to speak, but it's claw pressed harder against her neck with small drops of blood forming.

_**"Surrender the ring, and I might think about letting your partner live…"**_

A moment of silence passes through the room. I tightly hold onto my knife and my knuckles start turning white. The creature gives me a mischievous smile as Ahri struggles to say or do something.

_I can't let Ahri die... I owe my life to her..._

My grip on the knife loosens. It falls to the floor with a loud 'clank' and I wrap my fingers around the ring.

I closed my eyes and tighten my grip on the ring, trying to think of something.

_Come on... there's got to be some way I can save both..._

**"Wuju style!"**

I opened my eyes to see the source of the sudden sound to see a monkey bursting in from a window and smacking the creature over the head, leaving it stunned. It releases it's grip on Ahri and she stumbles back to the floor.

"Wukong!" shouts Ahri in happiness as she backs away.

"What?" asks Wukong as he beats the creature away with his ever-growing staff.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted.

"What does it look like? I'm saving your asses!" yelled the monkey, completely disinterested in the battle he is winning. I watch every one of his hits, each one perfectly timed and well executed. He easily bats away the creature's claws and occasionally pokes him in the chest as a taunt. Wukong suddenly stops his attacks and stands perfectly still as he lowers his weapon. The mantis charges at him, slicing through his body while yelling out with a frustrated cry. The monkey's body bursts into a cloud of white mist when Wukong reappears behind him, pushing him out of the window with the end of his staff.

"Sheesh, you guys lost to this guy? Didn't even scratch my armor." he says with a chuckle.

Within a moment, the question popped into my head. "Who are you?" I asked without a thought.

"I should be asking the same thing to you." said the monkey as he looked at me suspiciously. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Ahri beat me to the answer.

"His name is Jason. He's… not from around here."

"Jason, huh? I haven't heard a name like that before. They call me Wukong. Wukong the Monkey King."

"Wukong, what are you doing here?" asked Ahri, wondering how he had known they were being attacked.

"Well, I was travelling through the forest, on my to Master Yi's house when I heard screams coming from here. Normally, hearing screams coming from Ahri's house is usual." Ahri blushed as she glared down Wukong with a death stare.

"But I heard the mention of a ring, and that's what caught my attention. After hearing fighting, I decided to climb up here to check out what was going on. Sure enough, Ahri's getting held hostage by Kha'Zix while mister thinker here is standing around like a moron." he said while smiling at me.

"What was it that Kha'Zix wanted so badly?"

"He wanted the ring from Jason."

"The ring? But… isn't that thing supposed to be like, missing or something?" I held up my hand to show him the purple ring sitting on my finger.

"Oh, shit!" yelled the monkey as he backed away in fear and shock.

"How the hell did you get that?!"

"I found it." I said with a grin.

"You don't just find things like that! Not while Malzahar's sending his goons after it!"

"Malza-who?"

"You don't know who Malzahar is?" I simply shrugged, showing my lack of understanding.

"This has got to be a fake…" Wukong hopped towards me and grabbed onto my wrist while bringing it closer to his face.

"How did you get this?" he asked me, his eyes looking mystified. Gently pushing him off of me, I began to retell the tales of my amazing discovery.

* * *

"And that's how I found it."

Wukong only shook his head in disbelief as a grin began creeping onto his face. "This… this is great! Wait, no… this is horrible!" said Wukong as his smile became inverted. "If the ring can get to your planet, that means Runeterra isn't the only one in danger! This is bad… really bad!"

He began quickly pacing around the room. "Kha'Zix is sure to come back, soon. Most likely with backup. You need to get to safety. Ahri, will you be able to protect him? I have… something important to do."

Ahri nodded and smiled at me. "We can't rest now, the Institute needs to know this."

Wukong stopped his pacing and faced towards Ahri. "I'll come after you guys once I finish my business. Be alert. Kha'Zix might follow you guys. Now that they know you're here in Ionia, they'll tear the place up trying to look for you."

Tuning out the conversation, I slowly got up, wincing as pain overtook my body. Looking around, I observed the carnage that wrecked the entire room. Paint was tearing off, tables and vases knocked over and smashed… the whole place was a mess! I thought about the situation for a bit, before remembering one, tiny, detail.

"How am I going to get home?" I said. Everyone turned to me. Panic started overtaking me as I stressed out. Ahri gave Wukong a worried look, which he returned.

"The Head Summoners are sure to have something. Don't worry about it for now. They can take care of it later. Right now, I would worry about surviving if I were you." said Wukong. I sighed and turned towards the door.

"Come on Ahri, we should get going." Wukong nodded at that and wished us luck after we thanked him. He leapt out of the window, to go out to do whatever he was supposed to do. "One second." I ran back to my room to grab my iPod. I stepped back out of my room before we headed out towards the train station.

I looked up at the night sky, marveling at the stars and the moon. Our worlds were so similar, yet so different. The mountains stretched around the forest, the typical icy tips at the tops, just barely covered by lush green leaves and wooden tree trunks. I turned back towards Ahri, who seemed to be concentrating on something while staring at the ground.

"What 'cha thinking about?" I asked with curiosity.

"...nothing..." she said in almost a whisper. If I didn't have other things going on in my mind at the moment, I would be concerned. But now, I was just glad that we were making our way back to the Institutes.

"Oh, and Jason?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for saving me back there."

_Just repaying a debt._

I noticed the train station taking shape just a head of us, and I was just happy that I'd be going home soon.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took longer than usual. Some of you may or may not know that I have recently got a new job, where I have to work more hours than my old one. Future chapters may take longer, because of this. Once again, I'm sorry if this bothers any of you. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


	6. The Institute of War

_**CHAPTER 6 - The Institute of War**_

Faint footsteps could be heard echoing through the darks woods of Ionia. But nobody was around to hear them. The predator-turned-prey's movements were concealed under the dark of the night as he half ran-half limped away. Retreating. A foreign concept to the great hunter, who's strength, speed, and dexterity was only matched by the Pridestalker. A battle both sides would never forget.

One they would never forgive.

But currently the creature's pride is the least of it's worries. Suffering from heavy blood loss, loss of a wing, and shame after losing against a lowly peasant, fox, and a monkey, Kha'Zix cursed under his breath, swearing revenge to those that have opposed him and the great Void.

_**"Cursed creatures…"**_

He knew he was in no state to fight at the moment. He needed to hide. He needed to heal. After travelling deeper and deeper into the unknown woods, he began to cast his Recall spell, hoping no-one could hear his incantations.

Hating to admit his weakness, he figured that if someone were following him, they would have probably attacked by now.

_**"Het… zour… Mal-ik-ar…"**_

_**"Bere… ou… Mal-ik-ar…"**_

_**"Saer… rouz… Mal-ik-ar…"**_

_**"Mal-ik-ar…"**_

_**"Mal-ik-ar…"**_

Upon finishing his incantation, the Voidreaver seemed to vanish into thin air, erasing himself from existence, and reappearing in another. He landed on soft, purple soil. The smell of ash and fire filled his nose as the black atmosphere covered over the hole in the sky Kha-Zix had appeared through. Several stones surrounding the pad of soft dirt began lighting up as several runes began to carve themselves onto the rocks.

_**"Kha….Zix….."**_ said a horrifyingly distorted voice. Alarmed, Kha'Zix immediately turned around and bowed down after recognizing the voice. His purple blood oozed out of his wounds and falling into the rocks and soil beneath him, melting away into the earth.

_**"Master, I-"**_

_**"SILENCE!"**_ hissed the mysterious man who had Kha'Zix under his command.

The Voidreaver kneeled his head closer to the ground, covering his head with his scythe-like claws. He let out a small whimper in absolute fear.

_**"You… you allowed yourself… to be defeated… so easily… and you come back here… hoping to find safety?"**_

_**"Master, he came by surprise… I had no idea they would-"**_

_**"I've heard enough your pathetic voice. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't feed you to Kog'Maw."**_

Kha'Zix only let out more silent whimpers. Stuttering and failing the form words, he silently wept into the ground.

_**"Master… I just need to defeat Rengar… and I can be strong enough…"**_

_**"You need nothing. You are a Voidborn. You have the Void with you, these humans are nothing!"**_He paused for just a moment to stare at Kha'Zix with absolute disgust while thinking of a worthy punishment.

_**"I have no use for a weakling like you..."**_

The masked figure lifted his arm, his hand revealing a small blue light. Kha'Zix closed his eyes and prayed his master would, at the very least, let him live.

The light began twisting and turning, morphing around as Kha'Zix's body began spasming about. Pain filled his every nerve as he felt his body being torn inside out. He thrashed and kicked about, trying to break out of the spell. After several moments of writhing pain, his claws began bending in an upward moving. Kha'Zix screamed out in pain as his very bone structure bent at the will of his master.

The master simply laughs a maniacal laugh, almost as if he were in pleasure of seeing another's pain. The blue light erupting from his eyes grow even brighter as he forces Kha'Zix to stare at his eyes. His hand crawls up his face, stopping at his mask. The master's fingers wrap around the mask, about to pull it down.

Through all the horrific pain, Kha'Zix realises what is about to happen.

_**"M-...masTeR…. pLeEeEeAsE… i… I wOn'T fAaAaIl YoOoU aGaAiIn…"**_ cries Kha'Zix.

The master simply huffs and bends the bones of Kha'Zix's arms, twisting them in the opposite direction. Blood spews everywhere, and he releases his grip on him.

_**"And we were going to have so much fun, too…" says the master, disappointed for not getting his fun.**_

_**"I suppose I do need you alive for the next step, though…"**_

Kha'Zix rolls around on the ground, still trying to recover from the immense amount of hellish pain he just endured, whispering 'thank you' over and over again, as if he were insane.

_**"Vel'Koz…"**_

The Eye of the Void gently floats over to his master by his calling.

_**"Master…"**_

_**"You are to bring me Caitlyn, Corki, and Zilean, of Piltover."**_

_**"Ah yes… the Chronokeeper's knowledge will be mine at last…"**_

_**"I did not ask you to monologue. Get going. Bring Kha'Zix with you if you must."**_

The giant armoured eyeball wrapped one of it's burning hot tentacles around the limp mantis as they both began to disappear from the dimension of the Void.

_**"And as for you, Voidbearer… your time will come soon…"**_

* * *

Time ticked by so slowly. Seconds turned to minutes as the train traveled with an audible 'chug chug chug' through the forest. My eyes clambered around the room, resting at the clock. 1:36. I'm guessing it's AM. The longer hand twitching in a clockwise motion. The times seemed similar with that of Earth. I wasn't quite sure what the time was back home, but everything seems similar.

I looked out the window, kneeling on the edge of the smooth, red seat. Ahri, who was long asleep, laid on the seat across from me in our compartment. It was difficult for me to stop myself from watching her, knowing that it'd be creepy, no matter how adorable she looked while blanketing herself with her tails. The trees whizzed by my vision as the slight spinning sound of the wheels below filled the moon was still high up in the sky, just barely covered by the dusky clouds.

I laid down, using my hands as a makeshift pillow for my head. I winced in pain as my arm stung, and I removed it from it's current position, placing it limply at my side. I let out a sigh and ran my good finger against the bandages Ahri put on me. The gray roof, for some reason, intrigued me. The barely noticeable shift between the darker grays and the lighter grays had my eyes travelling around a bit before my eyelids started getting heavier and heavier.

Darkness began clouding the sides of my eyes and time sped back up. The only sounds were the train's movement and the clock.

___'Tick... tick... tick...'_

_'Tick... tick... tick...'_

___'Tick... tick... tick...'_

A couple of silent muffles began entering my ears as I regained consciousness.

_Ugh... just a couple more minutes..._

_"Jaso... ke... p..."_

_Shut up already... lemme sleep..._

_"...e're... re..."_

_Agh... fine fine... I'm gettin' up..._

_Just lemme turn off this damn alarm..._

***SMACK***

"Ow!"

I got up only to see back of my hand flat against Ahri's face. I was still in my half-asleep state, so it took me a bit to comprehend what just happened.

"..."

"What was that for?!"

"Wha... Oh! Oh god, sorry! I thought you were some sort of alarm clock!" I hastily removed my hand from her face revealing a barely visible red mark.

"...pretty violent way to turn off your clocks..." said Ahri as she rubbed her cheeks, the mark quickly dissipating.

"Are you okay?"

"I've suffered worse..." she stretched out her tails and stood up.

"Anyways, we've arrived at the Institute." The word 'institute' strangely reminded me of a school.

"Is the Institute like a school or academy?"

"Well, kind of. Except a lot bigger with a lot more fighting. Race ya!" With that, she zipped out of the room, leaving a light blue light in her wake. I blinked.

"Hey... wait!" I followed after her quickly, swiftly dodging past the empty train's various rooms and seats before leaping out the entrance. I followed closely behind her blue fire-like light down the path.

After taking several sharp turns down the pathway leading into a forest, the light started to fade away faster then I could run.

_Shit, isn't she fast?_

I chuckled a bit, taking in slow, deep breaths through my nose. My legs began to ache a bit as I took several more turns, pulling out of the forest and into a clearing. After one final turn, the path went straight and I could see the light just up ahead.

My feet skid to a stop as I a giant building right ahead. With a giant dome-shaped room and several towers hanging around it, I could tell it was massive. And this was just the top of it! I continued down the hill to reveal more of the hidden building. The large stone walls looked nearly impenetrable, even with all the little windows lining the halls.

"Ain't that something." I said with a low whistle.

"I know, right?"

"AGH!" I fell and landed flat on my back.

"What?" Ahri said with an innocent smile.

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

Ahri only let out a giggle and happily skipped down the path.

I shook my head a bit and followed her down the remaining path to the Institute.

For the next couple of minutes, we didn't really talk. Truthfully, there wasn't really anything to talk about. I was still lost in this new world, and I didn't have a clue as to what Ahri was thinking.

_I wonder where Earth is compared to this... Runeterra... was it called? I think so. Do they have spaceships here? I saw roads back at the town. They seem fit for cars. Do they have cars? What about planes?_

"Halt! Who goes there?"

I looked up to see a pair of angry guards with their spears raised.

_I'd be angry too if someone knocked on my door 2 o'clock in the night..._

"Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox of Ionia." Everyone's eyes turned to me, expecting me to say something. My face flushed red and I completely blanked out on words.

"Uh... Jason."

The guards looked at each other in confusion before turning back to me.

"Just... Jason?"

"Yep." I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I've never heard of anyone named Jason before. What an odd name." said the other guard.

"Are you from Noxia?"

"...not to sure what that is, but no. I'm from-"

"Demacia!" Ahri interrupted. Everyone awkwardly stared at her.

"He's from Demacia." she repeated. The guards turned to one another and shrugged.

"If Ahri's bringing him here, it should be fine..."

"Fair enough. If you don't mind, we're going to scan you, sir."

"No problem, go right on ahead." I said, raising my arms.

Again, the guards gave each other a confused look before a small blue light began forming at the base of my feet. The circular ring slowly traveled upwards until it reached the tip of my head. The ring closed in and with a slight pop, it disappeared.

"He's clear." said one of the guards.

The other one raised his hand, and the door slowly swung open. Ahri and I continued into the Institute. The halls were massive, our footsteps echoing down the large tunnel. I looked around, taking note of the marble floors, marble walls, marble pillars, and marble roof.

_These guys really like marble..._

Once I was sure the guards couldn't hear us anymore, I asked Ahri, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Why'd you tell them I was from Demacia?"

"Don't you think they'd freak out if they found out you were from another planet?"

"Well... yeah. I guess."

"It's late at night. They probably won't want to see us right now."

"Am I really that hideous?" I joked. Ahri stifled a giggle before continuing on.

"No, it's just that it's their meditation time."

"They won't let us in, even with the current situation?"

"They won't let us in if the Institute is being torn to shreds by Malzahar, Dragons, AND Baron Nashor during the current situation."

We stopped at a massive gate, in which another pair of guards were standing at. Unlike the other guards, these ones were perfectly still, and emotionless expression on their faces. Before Ahri or I could speak, one of them got to it before us.

"The Head Summoners are not accepting visitors at the moment. They will tomorrow at 5 am."

"Told you. Let's head upstairs. They've got tons of empty dorms!" I turned and looked up the stairs while Ahri playfully skipped up. Turning back to the guards I waved goodbye. "G'night, lads." The guards didn't respond.

_Gotta respect their discipline._

My footsteps continued to echo through the halls and I was barely able to hear Ahri's ahead. For some reason, this whole place was really creeping me out. Everything was so dark, and there was barely any light from the lanterns. It would be a lot brighter in the day with all the windows, but at night, it reminded me a lot of a haunted mansion. Just as I finished the first flight of stairs, I looked up to see more.

Many more.

"Well, exercise's a good way to spend the night."

* * *

Many steps later, I finally reached the dorm area, out of breath due to the insane amount of steps. Gasping to regain my breath, I saw Ahri leaning against a wall, her arms crossed with a pouty look on her face. "What took you so long?"

"..."

A smile slowly crept onto Ahri's face as she began to laugh.

"...dunno... how you... do this..." I gasped.

"It's easy once you get used to it!"

"Who the hell... puts the dorms... up 30 flights... of goddamn stairs?"

"Hey, it's good to get some exercise. Besides, if you think this is tough, you should see training." I waved my hand in front of my face, dispelling her words.

"Just... show me... my room..." With a cute smile, Ahri pointed towards one of the rooms near the entrance of the hall marked '154' before tossing me a pair of keys. With a silent "goodnight", she turned and left to her own room, leaving me some time to rest.

Taking my sweet time, I finally made it to the door. After twisting the keys in, I gently pushed it open, revealing the most welcoming bed I've ever seen.

"Hello, bed. Goodnight, day."

* * *

_What's this? A new chapter? I thought this story was abandoned!_

_Yep! A new chapter! I really don't have an excuse for being so fucking late other then my piano exams, so I'm really sorry for taking such a long-ass time. The next chapter should be coming out soon, hopefully by next week. I'm going to try and be more consistent with chapter releases from now on out. And if I'm not, I'll happily give out my address so you can give me what for. But for now, I'm off to work on the next chapter. See you next time!_


End file.
